The Return of Ash The Aura Guardian
by Guahanboy98
Summary: STORY ON HOLD.I don't own Pokemon. Ash returns from Kalos to find out that his so called friend from Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, and family want him to give up his dream. So he runs. AU: Aura Ash, Smart Ash, Powerful Ash, Harem. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Ash the Aura Guradian

Prologe:

In the world of Pokemon there are those who are evil and those who are good. The evil one wish to destroy the world and rule over what remains. But this did not go unnoticed for the god pokemon Arceus creator of all living things did not want any of his creations to be harmed ,so he created the Aura Guardians, these where humans trained in the ways to use Aura the life essence of all living things, these humans where to help protect the world from evil and to always serve and protect the weak and the innocent. Arceus wanted Humans with the most noble of hearts who can befriend any pokemon or human and bring them into the light. He gave the Queen of Cameron Palace the Authority over the Aura Guardians, she alone gave the Aura Guardians missions and duties and commanded the Guardians. Arceus never expected centuries later that a young pokemon trainer would be the most powerful Aura Guardian in existence. This young trainer was a child who was foretold to be the chosen one, the one who will bring peace to all things living ,pokemon and human. Arceus kept watch over this young trainer to see if he was truly worthy of being the chosen one. Until the day he stopped Mewtwo from conquering the world. Then at that very moment when he witnessed this young trainer's selfless love for his friend and for strangers that he gave his life to stop a battle between Mew & Mewtwo and was turned to stone in the process while Arceus saw this happened he also witnessed a miracle, the love the young trainer showed to all the pokemon around that he was willing to give his life to stop the battle brought the pokemons to tears but as the power of friendship and love overwhelmed the pokemon the tears of sadness reversed the spell and returned him back . Arceus the God Pokemon saw this human as more than worthy to be the chosen one. Later after the battle Arceus summoned Mewtwo to the Hall of Origins and asked him to be a member of the Legandary Council, Mewtwo agreed and also watched over this young trainer as he went on his Journey. This Young trainer's name is Ash Ketchum and he is about to have the worst day of his life.

Legends:

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

**"Aura link"**

Pokemon talk

Chapter: 1 Betrayal

Ash Ketchum a boy who has met all the legendry Pokemon of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova has just returned from Kalos after his lose in the Kalos Pokemon League. He is accompanied by his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder.

He walks to his home town Pallet Town. He head toward Professor Oak's Lab and tells Pikachu to hang out and introduce his new pokemon to the others and that he will be back in awhile. He heads towards his house and starts walking up to the front door. Once reaches the front door he is greeted by his mother Delia Ketchum, she says "Welcome home Ash, I hope your Journey was well."

Ash says" It was mom I got to meet all types of new pokemon, and also got into the finales of the Kalos League but I lost to the champion Daintha."

Delia says" Well honey come on in there are some people here to talk to you as well as me." they walk into the house and Ash sees she is not alone, to his surprised he see not only his old friends Misty and Brock but also all his friend from Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.

He walks in and everyone gives him a sad look to his confusion. When everyone settles in as well as ash into the livingroom Misty tells Ash" You need to give up in that stupid dream of your, Ash you will never be a Pokemon Master."

Ash looks shocked that she said that and she is followed by Brock who says" Ash its for the best, you have been to six regions and have not won a single League, just give up."

Ash looks at Brock and says" Brock you too does everyone here think that." Iris comes up and says" Yes Ash you are such a kid, you might as well just give up, you are just a weak trainer and you will never be a master." Ash faces his head down in despair, he thought these were his friends and yet they just gave up on him.

He looks to his mom and to his shock his mom agrees with everyone. Ash lookes up and says with a sad voice" You all want me to give up on my dream." Everyone yells"YES!"

He looks up and yells" WELL SOME FRIEND YOU ARE, I THOUGHT YOU ALL BELIVED IN ME, WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND YET ALL OF YOU JUST GIVE UP ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!"

Max walks up and says" Ash you are just weak just give up you will never win we all gave up on you because you are just weak." Max has a smirk of satisfaction on his face that just made Ash more pissed.

Ash says" You know what, forget you all, I am leaving and mom don't come looking for me because I will not be coming back."He turns around and starts running out the house everyone followed him and kept on telling him to just give up.

_In the Hall of Origins_

Arceus senses the chosen one hurting he summons a water like mirror and it shows Ash walking now and walking towards Professor Oaks Lab. He sees his friend running behind him and yelling at him.

He summons Mewtwo and asked him" What is happening now." Mewtwo looks to him and says" I don't know but what ever it is he is hurting badly." They look into the mirror and hear what they are yelling about. Arceus says" Mewtwo go retrieve Ash and bring him here we will have to talk to him."

Mewtwo looks up at him and says" Is it time for him to know." Arceus say" Yes, he will begin training now. It is the least I can do for him since he has stopped mostly everything that I could not interfere with and has saved countless lives." Mewtwo looks at him with eyes of happiness and says" He will surly like this."

_Back in Pallet Town_

Ash enters the Lab's ranch and tells pikachu to summon all of his pokemon. Pikachu sends a thunderbolt into the sky that can be seen for all of ashes pokemon start to gather around and once all of them where there he starts talking in a sad tone" Okay everyone my friend have told me that I should give up on being a Master." Everyone looks at Ash with shocked eyes then Pikachu starts telling them what happened.

All the Pokemon start to get angry then Charizard comes up and says"Don't think like that Ash you are the best trainer we can ask, you have one things for us that can never can be repaid. Standing by your side and fighing alongside you is the least we can do and those traitor have no right to say otherwise."

Ash looks to charizard and says" Thanks buddy you know I really think we should leave, those guys will be here soon." Then all of the traitor come into the ranch and May says" All your pokemon need better trainers like us not you a weakling."

Snivy and Bayleef turned to them in anger and used vine whip and slapped May away, then everyone of those traitors brought out their pokemon then Dawn said" Any of you can join use if you want instead of that weakling trainer, we can make you even stronger then what you are now." None of them moved but instead they all attacked them.

Then just as things where going to get worse a ball of purple energy comes crashing down and a cloud of dust blocked their vision Mewtwo was in between them and says" Ash its been a while" Ash turns and recongizes the voice and says"Mewtwo glad to see you. But what are you doing here of all places." Mewtwo looks at ash and says" Arceus has me to bring you to the Hall of Origins."

Ash looks at him and says" For what" Mewtwo looks at Ash with a smile and says" You'll have to come with me to find out." Ash looks at mewtwo and says" As long as it will be away from these people."Ash and Mewtwo look at the people Ash once considered friends and Family.

Once the dust was clear enough everyone saw Ash with all his pokemon in pokeballs besides pikachu and were shocked to see Mewtwo with him and then Ash says " Take me away, far away from here."

Delia looked at Ash and he looked like he was crying. The mother of the most friendliest Pokemon trainer just did something she would regret for the next 7 years. She yelled for Ash but he just dropped to her knees crying and saying" I-Im sorry Ash (Sob) please come back."

Chapter 1 End

Okay that was a good first chapter for me but for you my fellow readers I need some new stuff because I have read so much fan fics like thses and they are never completed so I want to do one that will be completed. So Please review and tell me if I have anything wrong with this. But remember its an AU fic so don't say anything about wrong things please. Thank you so very much. Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as everything is cleared. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Author: Hello everyone, I thanks you all for your reviews for the first chapter and I am greatly appreciative to the veteran writers and readers, you guys sure give me more ideas then what I get from just thinking and also you guys also keep me out of the writers block with all these new ideas . I've read so many stories with things like this, but they either are not continued or they don't have that much in depth plot, sooo I am starting to continue and hopefully be able to complete this story with more than 20 chapters and on a weekly bases. I ask that you all keep reviewing and to all the veteran readers & writers I thank you for your advices in the coming future so without further adu I present to you Chapter 2: A New life.**

**Legends:**

"Talk"

'Though'

_"Pokemon talk"_

Chapter 2: A New Life

Ash is leaning forward on a balcony stone rail looking into the knight sky, while Pikachu sleeps on the chair behind him.A man walks up from behind puts a hand on Ash's shoulder and says" Well Ash you really have out done yourself, not only are you the chosen one but you have also been able to master the ways of Aura in just a mere five years while it took me twenty years to master it, and not only that, but you have been able to duel with me on equal skill and strength."

Ash turns around and looked at the man then says " You sure Aaron, if I take on both you and Lucario then I can never beat you two, heck sometimes I doubt I am the chosen one."

The man now know as Aaron says" That might be true but that is just by a few skills, you can easily go up against 6 expert Aura Guardians, or go toe to toe with 3 Master Aura Guardian. Either way you have reached the rank of Master Aura Guardian in a record time. You beat my time by one and a half decades, and don't forget that I had stopped a war that required all my powers and skill and that was no easy feat and I was the Grand Master of the Aura Knight Order at the time."

Aaron was know by many as Sir Aaron, he was the greatest Aura Guardians of his time. He served under the twenty-third Queen of Cameran Palace, Queen Rin. He gave his life to stop a war between two rival kingdoms that would have left the region and Cameran Palace a waste land, an uninhabitable place torn by war, that took place one hundred and fifty-two years ago, before Ash was even born.

A Lucario comes up to the building and jumps onto the second story balcony and says" Mas- I mean Aaron is right Ash, you have a talent that makes you so skilled and powerful that even he has a hard time trying to defeat you, unless I help him with all my powers, and that is no easy feat, you really are the chosen one."

Lucario was one of Aaron's close friend and his first apprentice. The last time Ash saw Lucario was when he sacrificed himself to stop the destruction of the Tree of Beginning by giving all his Aura to heal Mew then faded and was followed by Aaron soul who had died in the very place Lucario and Ash were in at the time and followed Lucarios soul into the great beyond, Aaron went after he watched Lucario finished his duty to protect the world and watched his disciple and best friend complete his tasked before while he couldn't do anything because of what he had done to stop the war centuries ago, that was eight and a half years ago when Ash visited Cameran Palace.

A beautiful young lady walks up from behind and says" You three better hurry and prepare, that especially means you Ash, the ceremony is about to begin in ten minutes." " Yes Queen Ilene" the three said in unison and bowed.

Queen Ilrene was the one hundredth and twenty-fifth Queen of Cameran Palace and a descendant of Queen Rin. Ash got ready and put on his ceremonial Aura Knight apparel (which looks like Sir Aaron's but is white with a light blue cape.

' _Its been a good five years already since I became an Aura Guardian, and I have even surpassed Aarons expectations as well as Lucarios, looks like that decision with Arceus was what I needed.' Ash though back to that day he made the right choice_.' Ash felt a bit of anger as he remembers what happened then felt relieved when he also remembered the meeting with Arceus and the other Legendaries.

(_Flash Back: Five years ago_)

Ash and Pikachu are teleported by Mewtwo to the Hall Of Origins after he was betrayed by his friends in Pallet Town.

Arceus with all the legendaries of all 5 regions save kalos were waiting in the Hall. Arceus saw the three and was the first to speak" Welcome Ash, It's been awhile since we both last met in Sinnoh, how have you been doing my friend"

Ash doesn't look at Arceus but looked at the floor with eyes full of sadness and despair" Not so good, my so called friends betrayed me and said to stop my dreams of being a Pokemon Master, after everything I did for them, I bet their happy they got rid of me." Ash clenches his fist still looking down" But I will never cease that dream. Not if I can still fight along side my pokemon!" Ash looked at Arceus with eyes full of a fighting spirit and a sense of true courage burned in his heart.

Ash's determination and conviction showed Arceus what he needed to see to begin his final judgment. Arceus stood with authority and said" Ash you have proven to be an ally of both human and pokemon, you have saved the world countless time and have befriended not only one, not two and definitely not three but all the legendaries of five regions. You have showed courage, kindness, determination, goodwill, and a pure heart of friendship for all things. You have not only stopped team Rocket from taking over the world but also team Magma, team Aqua, team Galactica, team Plasma and have also stopped me from destroying the world. I have been watching you since you started your journey and have proven to be a force to be recon with by winning all forty three gym badges from all 5 regions. As well as the collection of the Battle Frontier symbols and imprints. You have also bonded with your pokemon and have released some of their true potentials, you have also brought back a Gym leaders fighting spirit back by showing your love to your pokemon and have changed the hearts and minds of many people who have but hard and grueling lives, so I must ask you, do you wish to become an Aura Guardian."

Ash was speechless, he had not just been acknowledged by Arceus the god pokemon himself, but also has been asked to become an Aura Guardian. A protector of all of Arceus's creation as well as a friend to all living things. Protector of the weak and poor Guardian to all pokemon and human.

Ash looked at Arceus with eyes of shock and said" Are you sure Arceus, I mean am I really that good to be an Aura Guardian?"

Arceus looked at him and said" You have proven yourself time and time again that you have what it takes. You are the one we have been waiting for, you are the chosen one."

As Arceus said that Ash's eyes widened, he has heard of the stories of the prophesized human who would bring peace to all things living, he was yet again struck by shock and said" A-A-Am I r-r-really the C-C-Chosen One."

Arceus said" Yes" as he bowed to Ash and all the Legendaries in the room soon followed. Ash was overwhelmed with disbelief, he wanted to become a Pokemon Master but did not believe he would be the person of legend, he had know that he saved the regions but the world, he was having hard time trying to comprehend what was being told to him.

Arceus asked " So do you accept to become an Aura Guardian Ash Ketchum!" Ash looked around seeing all the Legendaries smile at him, Ash then faced Arceus and said with a voice full of honor" Yes, I Ash Ketchum accept your offer!"

Arceus said" Then you shall train with the best Aura Guardians of history." As Arceus said that he summoned a portal and two figures walked out. To Ash's view both he and Pikachu remembered the two and yelled " SIR AARON AND LUCARIO WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE" Lucario said" Lord Arceus has asked us to train you to become an Aura Guardian and that is what we will do, right master." Lucario looked at Aaron who was wearing his Aura Knight apparel and had a face of approval then said" Yes, we shall train you in the ways of the Aura, and Lucario its Aaron not master we are on equal footing now."

Aaron looked at Lucario as he said that. Then Arceus said looking at the three in front of him" You four shall go to Cameran Palace to train, I have already told Queen Ilene that you will be training there. I will also summon the remaining Aura Knight Order and talk to them to see to it you will be knighted when you master the ways of the Aura."

Ash was starting to wonder if this was a dream. He was betrayed by his friend one moment, then being asked to be an Aura Guardian next, now being told he is the chosen one and he is to be trained by Sir Aaron and Lucario.

He was going to punch himself to wake himself up until Mewtwo said" You are not dreaming Ash, this is all happening, don't worry we will be here to support you through this new "Journey"." Ash looks around and sees all the legendaries approaching him.

Lugia came up and says" Ash you have helped us protect the world from each of us as well as other threats and have gained our respect, we will help you anyway we can to repay you for what you have done."

Ash looks into his eyes and says" You don't need to worry, you all have been battling for so long with each other its pretty much instinct to you I only helped break that and made you all the peaceful beings the world needs you all to be. I am just happy and honored to help that."

Each of the Legendaries looked at him and had eyes full of happiness and joy, he was the one who had helped them throughout their regions and also helped protect them from evil. Even was selfless enough to throw his own life if needed. They all came up to him and Zeckrom asked" Ash we wish to fight along side you if you ever need a pokemon for battle."

Ash looked up at each and everyone of them and said" It would be an honor to fight along side you, all of you."

All of them let out a roar of joy. Arceus looked at this with a smile creeping over his face and a peaceful mind and thought to himself '_I have faith in you my chosen one, that you will defeat the darkness that is slowly becoming more and more noticeable with each passing day, I hope it doesn't show it's self soon, you need to prepare for the up coming battle that is to come._'

Ash was talking to the other Legendaries and asked how have they been and if anything has happened since they last met.

An hour had passed and Arceus said the other" Its time to go you four, we must not keep Queen Ilene waiting now do we?"

Ash, Lucario and Aaron all turned to him and nodded, with that said Arceus asked Mew to teleport them over to Cameran Palace. She was more than happy to do so and Mewtwo came along to since he and Mew were living together at the Tree of Beginning so Mewtwo can understand what life is all about. Ash and the other stood next to Mew and then teleported to Kanto where the Palace is located.

Once at the Palace it was dusk, they were greeted by the Queen herself what Aura Guardians were stationed at the palace which were so little do to the many years of peace and no evil strong enough to defeat an Aura Guardian. The Queen invited them in and before the three arrived was a table full of food do to the Queen requesting the servants of the Palace prepared dinner for them before they arrived.

While they relaxed in the dinning room after the big dinner the Queen began to speak" I am honored and glad that Lord Arcues had requested me to not just look over you but to see to it your training goes well. But I was surprised to see you come with them though Ash, I knew you were special but not this special. I am overjoyed to know that you are the prophesized child of Legend, and I am glad to have you an Lucario back as well, but can I ask who this handsome young gentlemen that cam with you two."

Ash and Lucario looked over to Aaron as he began to speak as well as taking a bow to the Queen" I am Sir Aaron Queen Ilene, I am the oldest Aura Guardian as of today and I was the most powerful Aura Guardian in history as of today as well."

Queen Ilene knew of Sir Aaron and his deed to her predecessor but looked at him with a bit of confusion from the last statement and asked" Was, aren't you still, you could summon two Aura weapons at once and that is not possible for even our best Master Aura Guardian."

Aaron looked at the Queen with eyes full of pride and said" I was but this young knight to be over there is now the most powerful, as I can summon two at once he can summon two weapons as well as amour or even a third weapon."

The Queen looked a bit in disbelief and took a while to digest the information she was receiving, then after a couple of minutes of thinking she looked at the four and said " Well then this is more than what I expected so as of today Ash you will begin your Aura Guardian training and will be training under the former grand master of the Aura Knight Order, as well as his first apprentice Lucario, and for some reason you might be mistaken for the other legendary Aura Guardian since he also had a pikachu and treated him the same way you do Ash." Ash looked at the Queen and just sighed for the moment, he really is going to have on ehck of a life now

Lucario looked at the queen and said" As you wish your Majesty."

The Queen looked at Lucario and said" Lucario the old ways are no more, you can just call me Ilene, and that goes for the rest for you, only when its the four of us but only if were in the city then just call me Queen Ilene."

Lucario looked at her and smiled, for a long time had he been used to the Monarchy rule and the old accent that he was just too used to them, but since it was the modern era he needed to get in touch with the new way of living.

The queen sat on a couch across from the three and said " Now that we have had our dinner I need to talk to you three about how thing will be going about, for now you Ash will be training with Lucario and Aaron and you will also be staying in here in the castle. We will have had to get you some new apparel so now you will go with my attendant Chloe into town to get you some new cloths is that alright."

Ash looked at her with a confused look and said" But Ilene don't have any money, I left my bag in pallet town."

The Queen smiled at Ash and said " You don't need to worry about that, I will be covering the expenses, it's the least I can do for you since you saved the region from destruction last year." Ash then said " Thank you Ilene I really appreciate it." Ilene then said" Think nothing of it."

The Next day

Ash and Chloe left the Castle at around 7:00 am and went from cloth store to cloth store and found some new cloths for Ash to wear since his old one were a bit standing outish.(I know outish isn't a real word but hey it's a fanfic so I just go with the flow). It was a black T-shirt with short sleeves and light brownish pants(The long pants like black slacks for school uniforms, not shorts).

Ash then returned to the castle and walked into his room, he placed his new cloths into his drawers then proceeded to the courtyard to begin training with Lucario and Aaron.

Aaron saw Ash walking into the courtyard and over to them. Aaron said" Okay Ash today we will begin training on Aura channeling, and Aura Sight (Note: If you watched Naruto and saw how the Hyuuga Clan use Byakugan to see where Chakra Channels are then it might be like that but it comes through the veins not a separate channel).

Aaron continued talking" Try and concentrate on all the essence of life around you, feel it surround and try to see it." Ash closed his eyes and began to concentrate on Aura channeling he felt a feeling around him and transferred his Aura into his eyes then he saw blue outlines of people with Aura in them.

Ash turned and looked at Aaron and Lucario to see where they were and they were still standing in the same place. Ash then said" Wow I can see the Aura in the surrounding area, I can see it in the trees, in the grass in everything living. This is so cool."

Aaron and Lucario looked at Ash with surprise written all over their faces, it takes a full year to learn how to use Aura Sight but he got it on his first try. Aaron and Lucario both looked at each other, both were thinking the same thing 'He will go beyond both of us'

_Same time in Pallet Town five years ago_

Cynthia and her elite four wanted to talk to Ash about taking over Bertha's position as Head of the Elite four of Sinnoh. Cynthia also wanted to see Ash but was surprised to see who else came to see Ash that same day.

Six other groups also tagged along which consisted of the other Elite four and Champions of the other Regions as well as the Battle Frontier Brains of both Hoenn and Johto/Sinnoh as well as Ash's Rivals and friends from Sinnoh and Unova. One group was Lance, Champion of both Kanto and Johto who came with his Elite four to have a good catching up with Ash and to see if he wanted to battle them for fun.

The second group the Champion of Hoenn Wallace and his Elite four. He also had the same thing in mind like Lance and his group. The third group was Alder and his Elite four who wanted to see if Ash wanted to go on a journey with them around Unova to find new pokemon yet to be discovered. The forth group was Scott and the other Frontier Brains of both Hoenns and the Johto/Sinnohs: Brandon, Anabel, Noland, Greta, Spenser, Lucy, and Tucker, Polmer, Thortans, Dahlia, Darach & Caitlin, and Argenta.

They wanted to see if Ash wanted to become a frontier Brain since he had so much potential. Then the fifth group, the Champion of Kalos Daintha and her elite four with three special member, Ash's traveling companions from Kalos: Serena, Bonnie and Clement. Then the sixth and final group which consisted of Paul and Trip.

They wanted to ask Ash if he wanted to travel with them to find and catch new pokemon from the other regions since his knowledge of the other regions would be greatly valuable and to challenge him for fun. When they all got to Pallet town and saw each group, they all asked why they were there and were surprised by each groups answer.

They were all surprised by Ash and his adventures through the six regions, he had not just defeated all the Elite fours of the six regions but also got to fight the Champions with a hard fight but he lost in the end and won against the all Battle frontier Brains of Hoenn who the Johto/Sinnoh Frontier Brains and the Champions and Elite Fours considered the hardest and wanted him to become a frontier brain himself only a few people had defeated the Hoenn frontier brains.

Paul and Trip were shocked to say the least, they used to considered Ash a stupid Trainer but won against so many people who were considered the strongest was just a shock that they smiled at the fact their rival was well known by these Elite Trainers.

When they made their way to Professor Oaks lab they came across the other members of Ash's old companions( The traitors) outside the lab with Ash's mom and Professor Oak who had a sad look on his face. Ash's friends also saw them and were shocked to see them.

They walked to them and then brock says in a slight surprised tone" What are you all doing here, shouldn't you all be in your regions or at a meeting." Cynthia walks up and says" We wanted to see Ash, we have a few things to ask him." Misty walks up and says in a annoyed tone" Well that weakling isn't here, he just left yesterday and won't be coming back again." Cynthia and the groups were confused, Alder walks up and says" What do you means he left and won't be coming back?"

Max comes up and says" We told that pathetic excuse of a trainer to give up on his dream to be like you guys and ran away with Pokemon to a far off place."

Then Anabel said while yelling" Why did you chase him away, he's your friend!"

Dawn said" He was a weakling and was holding us back, we chased him so he couldn't bother us again." Paul looked at them with anger in his eyes, he was not weak, he defeated Paul with skill that Paul only obtained recently from seeing Ash bonding with his pokemon and also trying it out.

He ran up to Dawn and said with a face telling her she is going to regret saying that" He was not weak, if he was weak how can he have defeated all the elite four of the six well known regions and come face to face with the Champions of said regions."

Iris looked at this with a smirk and said" He has lost to all the Champions and only won against the Hoenn Battle Frontier. He is weak." Cynthia then says with a ticked of voice" Well then you have chased a great friend, why though, he can defeat any of you with the pokemons he has ten times over?"

"Of please he was holding us back from completing our dreams and that is why we did it, got anything to say about it." All the Champions, Elite Four and Frontier brains left with anger and worries in them, they knew Ash must be hurting so they began to look high and low in all six regions, but they did not know that they will see him until five years later

Five months later

Ash has mastered Aura Sight, Aura Sphere and Aura shield, both Aaron and Lucario were both proud of Ash, he had just mastered three moves that would have taken eight years to master yet he did it in five months, Now was the time they needed to try and teach Ash how to fight like a Aura Guardian.

Aaron walked up to Ash while he practiced Aura sphere and said" Ash its time we teach you how to create an Aura weapon."

Ash looked excited, the only other person who he had seen use an Aura weapon was Riley but now he gets to create and use one. Aaron continues explaining how to create a weapon" Now the way you need to create a weapon is like when you create a Aura sphere, concentrate the Aura into you hand and image a weapon of your choice, a spear, sword, shield, or even a bow."

Ash imagined it but the outcome was far more than expected than the three would have expected, Ash did not just summon two weapons at once, he summoned two weapons and a shield.

Ash looked at the two and started laughing crazily. Lucario had a droped jaw and a shock face, he thought Aaron was just joking about him doing that. Aaron had a smirk on his face then said "Show off." Ash trained with Aaron and Lucario in hand-to-hand combat for about three years then trained him in Aura weapons to use in combat for the next two years.

_(Back to the Present)_

Ash walked through his room and into the hallway. As he goes down many flights of stairs he makes his way down to the Courtyard. He walks into the Courtyard to see Mew with Aaron and Lucario, they are going to the Hall Of Origins to Knight Ash and he will begin his Journey to prove his old friends wrong.

Ash walked up to the three and said" Is everyone ready" They all nodded then Ash said" Then lets go."With that Mew teleported them to the Hall of Origins. Ash saw Knights aligned into a Isle formation with each legendary on both side. He walked behind his two masters with Pikachu on his shoulder down the isle. At the end was Arceus with the current Aura Knight Grandmaster on one side and Queen Ilene on the other.

When the four reached the end Aaron stood before Arceus with Ash pikachu and Lucario at his sides then Arceus began to speak" Ash of Pallet Town, you have finished your training as an Aura Guardian and have begun your knighted as an Aura Knight, you will swear an oath to complete your knighting. Let us begin, Do you Ash swear to protect both Pokemon and Humans alike?"

Ash says" I swear" "Do you Ash swear to keep the peace and balance of the world" I swear" " Do you Ash swear that if the world is corrupted as well as I you will fight to bring it back to the light if it also meant your life" "I swear" " Then by the power vested in me by the powers and command over the Legendary pokemons of all regions I now knight you Sir Ash Ketchum Aura Knight." A series of Roars and shouts rang through out the area from the pokemon and human as they cheered for the Chosen One's Knighting. Ash then stood and flared his Aura as a sign of joy for it but it did not go unnoticed

Somewhere in Sinnoh

Cynthia was at her summer home in Unova thinking of area's to look for Ash, she and the other Champions missed him and have been desperately trying to find him. For the past five years they searched and never found a trace, they presumed him dead just last month. But not Cynthia she has been searching for the one person who made her feel happy and joy's for the first time in her life. Then at a moment she felt something that she only felt from one person, the sense of safety and joy as well as making her feel energetic, the feeling she wanted to have again. She walked onto her second floor balcony and stared into the night sky and said in a quite voice that only a evee can hear and said" Ash is that you." She and the rest of the people missing him felt this present in their regions and thought of the same thing '_He's still alive, We have got to find him now.'_

**Well then everyone this is chapter 2. I have got to commend those who make others stories longer than this chapter, more than 5000 in under a week, hope you enjoy, and remember please review and I will always reply to you if you use an account. I can't reply if you're a guest user. Also please tell me which Gym leaders Elite four and battle brains should be pa. I will tell you all now of my updating schedule, I will try to post every 2 weeks if possible and once I get this story into the double digit chapters then I will try to take on new stories but for now please enjoy this and the chapters to come and have a nice day/night. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Return

**Author: Hello my fellow fanfiction readers, I am happy to say that with all you guys reviewing my story I need to have a poll for the harem. I have been thinking it over and the only thing I can say is that the poll will last until Dec 5. There you will see the list of girls that I will include if given enough votes. So I thank you all for your continuing support and please I always welcome reviews to keep this story going and the harem will also start in chapter 4 so sit tight. So here we go Chapter 3: The Return (Note: For those halo fans out there I know it sound a bit of a rip off but hey it's a different show so please don't get mad)**

**Legends:**

"Talk"

'Thought'

**"Aura Link"**

_Telepathy_

Chapter 3: The Return

(Imagine the narrator for Pokemon in the movie intro)

The world of Pokemon, filled with the vast and mysterious creatures that cover all of the worlds Ocean, Land and Air. They have been since the dawn of man.

Today we see our young Hero Hiroshi(Meaning: Generous/Tolerance, Abundant)A.K.A Ash Ketchum, looking at his new adventure in the new region that has recently been introduced to Pokemon League and have even the strongest League to ever been produced.

Hiroshi has been trying to get to this new destination and has renewed his fighting spirit for the new League, his new chance on proving those traitors wrong.

With him is his best friend Pikachu and his new traveling companions Aaron and Lucario. See what our heros do as they make their way to this new Region, the Fumos region. This region has what many scientist have been baffled about for years.

This very region has many Biomes( Zones that have different weather, temperatures and species depending on altitude and longitude) that can sustain any pokemon from all six regions. Here we can see all types of pokemon, just recently the Department of Pokemon Wildlife and Pokemon Rangers have been reintroducing pokemon from Kalos due to the Regions recent storm that wiped out the Kalos natives in Fumos.

Now Hiroshi and his team with all his pokemon set out to take on the Glacier Tundra Conference by storm, but what he doesn't know is that he is being set into something that will change his life forever. As Hiroshi went to a near by town to get register into the tournament with Aaron and Lucario but he needed to catch up with someone who wanted him to be in this particular league.

That person is Mr. Goodshow, President of the Pokemon International League. He asked Ash to meet him at a Pokemon center in the regions capital, Plum city to discuss the reason why.

As Ash and his team made their way into the city they notice all the different types of pokemon from the five regions and also people playing with the wild pokemon. Ash looked around and saw what he had swore to protect and smiled with happiness, so did Lucario and Aaron. As they approached the center they saw a crowed at the front of the Center and had to squeeze themselves into the center, there they saw with bodyguards around him.

saw Hiroshi and flagged him down. Hiroshi walked up to him as the guards let him through and said" Glad to see you , it's been awhile since we last met" faced the young teen and said" You too Ash, It's been awhile".

Hiroshi looked at him and said" I don't go by that name anymore, not until the Conference that is, I go by the name of Hiroshi, can you call me that when we're in public." thought about it and said" Sure Hiroshi, I will be watching over your progress in this and as we agreed Aaron and Lucario can also participate in the Tournament and also those people will be coming."

Hiroshi had a face full of excitement, not only did he have his masters to fight in the up coming battle but also the people he wanted to challenge for payback. But we need to find out how they got into this situation so we need to go a few days earlier, lets go back about 6 days ago at Cameran Palace with Ash as he sets on his new Journey. (Flash Back Time)

_Flashback:6 Days Earlier_

Ash had just been Knighted as an full fledge Aura Guardian and an Aura Knight. As Ash enjoys the Ball from a table in the front of the dance floor in the castle Ball Room. The ball was only for the Knights and local people who knew about the Aura Knight Order.

A girl walks up to Ash, this girl was 5'6 while Ash was 5'9, she wore a baby blue dress that ended at her heel and stylish high heels, she had green long silky hair with a bow on top .

The girls looks at the knight and asked in a polite tone with a smile" Sir Ketchum would you like to dance with me?"

Ash looks up to the girl and says" I would be a pleasure to dance with a beautiful lady such as yourself. Might I ask what is you name?"

The girl blushes from the answer and question, she had not been told that all day and was told by someone she just met. She was starting to like this boy or should I mean young man. She replied" My name is Ashley.

She grabs his hand and drags him onto the dance floor, Ash was surprised from this girl's strength and power. He thought she must be nervous.

As he is dragged onto the floor, he spots in the corner of his eye Lucario and Aaron laughing their butts off at the girls antics with Ash while Queen Ilene smiles but Ash could see she was fighting off some giggles.

The music starts playing and the dancers start to do the waltz. The girl hoped it wouldn't play since she didn't know how to do the waltz, she hoped it would have been the salsa, but it was to late, but she notice that she wasn't stepping on his toes. She then looked at the young man and he noticed it. He looks at the girl and says" Well I can lead but try not to step on my toes its hard to manage and create an Aura shield over them while also trying to not step on yours."

The girl looks at him with awe as she found out why, she leans in and says" Thank you." Ash blushes and they dance for about 10 minutes before the music hits its last key. Ash looks at the girl and blushes at her then looks away. She had such a beautiful smile and a gorgeous dress to match her that he had somewhat forgot that she was looking at him.

The girl looked at Ash with a smile of delight, she had such a wonderful dance with him and also had a good chat after the dance. She found the man that her boss wanted her to find, so now she must report this to him. But before she could leave Ash whispered into her ear" Meet me in the courtyard by the water fountain at eleven O'clock, I need to talk to you."

The girl looks at the boy and nodded to his words for confirmation. She left to get ready to talk to him. Eleven O'clock was one hour later and she was sitting in the courtyard by the water fountain, she looked into the water as the moonlight reflected of the water and saw her face. She was thinking of what he wanted to talk about, possibly a confession of love or something else, but she just wanted to know what it was.

As she looked at her reflection a new face appeared in the water, it showed Ash right behind her. Ashley turns around and says" So what did you wanted to talk about?"

Ash looks at her and says" Come on Ashley or should I say Clarice, you can drop the act."

She looks at him with a smile while taking off a wig which revealed blonde brown hair and says" Well I can't hide from you now can't I."

Ash knew who she was. She was the Top spy for . She and Ash have met in the past when they talked to him about the multiple Crime Syndicate in every region that Ash has saved. She and Ash got to know each other and when they met in Viridian City as well as the Pokemon League International HQ.

She looks at Ash and says" Well Ash I guess you already know why I am here."

Ash looks to her and says" Yup, must need me for something even he can't do right."

Clarice looks at him and says" Correct"

Ash looks over her shoulder walks over and looks into the fountain water's smiles and says" What's the mission"

Clarice" Well we have recently found another evil crime syndicate and we need you to investigate since you have a nack for these sort of things"

Ash" Well I can if they are hurting pokemon and human alike in a way ou know I could easily go ballistic over"

She turns then looks at the moon and says" We also believe you need to get out of here and explore a new region for fun like you use to"

Ash looks at her shocked then says" A new region, what's it called?"

Clarice turned to him and said" The Fumos region, it is off the continent by 109 miles to the east, it also has the pokemon from the 5 regions you been 's capital is called plum city, it's a really gorgeous place to be in this time of the year."

Ash then turned from shock to pure excitement, he has wanted to go on a journey for quite sometime and has wanted to see again the beauty of nature and traveling.

Ash then said" Can you tell to meet me at the capital of Fumos to discuss some other things I will need."

She looked at him and said" I take that as a yes to the mission"

Ash then said with a face full of delight and said" Oh heck yea"

_(Flashback Ends)_

Ash ask to come with him to the outside dinning porch of the Pokemon Center's Café. He then gestures him to sit at the table with under a table umbrella with cushion seats.

Ash then sits on the opposite side and says with a relaxed voice" Well it looks like we have everything to begin my new 'Journey'."

looks at him happy faced and says" Well my boy we have everything set, I also need you to drop by Professor Marie's(Yes people I will not name the professors by a tree or bush or what ever the other professor are named after) Lab to get your new pokedex model. So get ready, is there anything else you need?"

Hiroshi looks at him and then ask" Can I get some Master Balls, I need the for some very powerful pokemon that I have in the area."

then looks at him with a excited face and says" Well that is something I can get, How many do you need?"

Hiroshi counted his fingers for a good minute or two and said" I think about twenty eight of them"

came closer and whispered into Hiroshi's ear and said" Arceus has told me about them, don't worry they will be safe with you but be vigilant, this new organization has some plan for the Legendaries and I am for one believes you can handle them. I have also procured transport for you to get to Professor Marie's Lab unless you wish to walk, the pokeballs will also be ready for you when you get there."

then puts space between him and Hiroshi. Then Hiroshi says" Thank you old friend you really have helped me get back from being so easily depressed, I will walk to her Lab, its been awhile since I experience the beauty of Nature."

Goodshow looked and had a smirk on his face then said" You sound like an old man like me when you talk like that, just call me Charles okay."

Hiroshi smiles and says goodbye to Charles.

Lucario and Aaron were sitting on some beanbag chairs in the lounge and were relaxing from the calm music playing when they heard some voices.

Lucario remembered two voices from the group and looked at the direction of said group.

He was starting to get angry when he saw them. Aaron notice this from the way his Aura appeared. It was red with rage and had a angry look on his face.

Aaron made an Aura link to Hiroshi and then said" **Ash your old friends are here and they look like there heading your way!"**

Hiroshi looked at through the glass window and saw them, the traitors he once considered friends. There was Misty, May, Max, Brock,Dawn, Gary, Iris, Cilan, and Drew. He then used his Aura Shapeshifting powers and changed his appearance without anyone noticing. He looked like a boy with blue eyes and orange hair.

He walked pass them and heard what they were saying.

Max" I can totally beat this League and win the match. I know I can win."

May" Of course you will Max, you beat Drew and he won against me five times in a row."

Hiroshi felt anger building up from those voices he heard. He sent and Aura message to Aaron that said **"Meet me at the grassy field we passed awhile back on our way here."**

Hiroshi was noticed by Max. Max who looked at him saw he looked strong and wanted to challenge him. He ran out of the center after Hiroshi and said" Hey you I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

Hiroshi stopped who stopped running then started walking said" I don't have time to fight you." and was about to continue until Max said the words that made him high in anger" You must be a weakling if you don't want to battle."

May came up and held Max by the shoulder and said" Sorry sir my brother can be a handful sometimes."

Pikachu was getting angry as well and had sparks coming off his cheeks. Which in turn was making some of those traitors scared But Hiroshi's whispered some words that made Pikachu grin in acceptance and thought ' You have no idea what you just did.'

Hiroshi heard a voice from the surrounding woods and it said _Ash I wish to fight along side you if possible? _Hiroshi replied _Yes you can, I know you want to have some fun with at least one of them._

Hiroshi knew who this pokemon by voice and was grinning madly, he looked like a madman when he did that.

He looked at Max and said" Well you challenged me so I think I should show you not to call people weak at a first glance."

Brock then said" I can referee for this battle."

Hiroshi then said" Okay then, shall we make our way to the field."

Everyone followed and went to the Ring.

Hiroshi noticed two people by the ring. It was Aaron and Lucario.

Hiroshi sent a Aura Link and said**" What the hell are you two doing I, said to wait at the field."**Aaron replied**" And miss the awesome battle of your to whoop Max's ass, I don't think so."**

Ash scoffed and walked to the opposite side of the field of Max.

Brock came into the middle side of the field and said" This is a three-on-three match, the battle will cease when either trainer's pokemon are unable to continue battle, trainers bring out your pokemon."

Max said" Come on Arcinine, lets go!"

Ash smirked and said" Hey Genesect lets do this."

Everyone was amazed of the pokemon tat came flying out of the bushes onto the field like a board, and even more when it transformed into a pokemon. The only one that weren't amazed where Cilan and Iris. No these two were scared.

Iris was the first to come out of her stupor and said" Where in the Arceus did a Genesect get here, and how come it listens to you."

Genesect said in human" I am Hiroshi's friend and ally, I will listen to him when he needs help."

Everyone freaked out at that, they were thinking 'How did this guy get this pokemon'

Max who came out of his stupor said" Arcanine use flamethrower"

Hiroshisaid in a cold voice" Genesect you know what to do."

Genesect replied "Right"

Genesect dodged and ascended twenty feet from the ground. He began to gather energy in his two hand and made a O shape form with his arms, at the middle of his palms was an orb growing into a medium sized ball.

When it was dark black and looked like it was releasing black lightning Hiroshi said two words that can easily be called an execution order" Void Bomb"

When Genesect heard that, he flung it towards Arcanine and the canine Pokemon was sent flying out of the field and slammed into Max. Max from the force of the impact was knocked unconscious and was then surrounded by his group.

May looked at Hiroshi and yelled" What the hell is wrong with you, he is just twelve!?"

" Then he should know to never insult someone he just met, and that he is likely to have this happen more than once in the future so I suggest you take him into the centers infirmary to heal up." Hiroshi said then walked towards his two friend on the side.

" You really whooped his ass, better than I ever could." Aaron said with a smile on his face."

**"Note never piss you off when Genesect is around."** Lucario said in Aura link as he felt shudders go down his spine.

**"Well him and Celebi, you know how they are, but the one you got to look out the most is Latias, she is Arceu's baby girl after all and she does not like people messing around with me."**Ash said with a smile that looks sadistic in Lucario's eyes.

The three left as they made their way to Professor Marie's Lab

_At the Pokemon League HQ in Kanto_

had called all Elite four and Champions of the six respected regions of the most powerful Pokemon trainers ever to exist.

He did this right after Ash agreed to start his journey anew and wanted them to see how Ash had grown. He rushed back to Pokemon HQ to prepare for the meeting.

He had told them all that it was a emergency that he needs to discuss with them.

As six Humvee limousines pulled up to the front of the HQ, they stopped in front of the ramp leading to the entrance.

Each door opened revealing the Champions first and followed by their elite fours.

They made their way to the Pent house level of the HQ and saw two guards with elite balls on their holsters standing guard at the door leading to it.

They saw the Champions and let them through revealing a garden with a conference table in the middle with tea and snacks, at the way end of the table sat there waiting for them.

"Good you all have arrived, please have a seat there is some news that will need to be discussed with you all."

They all went to sit at the table, all of them not seated next to their region friend but with their international allies from across the six regions.

"As all of you know the Fumos region has been undefeated for quite some time and has new travelers coming from our regions. I want all of you to go there and test their skill.

At the news everyone was chattering and were talking about how to test them. But little did they know that there was another reason to why they were going.

chuckled at the reaction then cleared his throat so that he can get their attention.

" I will be sending you all there to test the Gym leaders and the Elite Four as well as the Champion."

All the Champions smirked save Diantha and Cynthia who smiled, they wanted to test this Champion to see if he was truly strong to be Champion of a region.

" I also have reason to believe Ash Ketchum will be there as well."

At that news everyone was silent, they had been searching for Ash for five years and he might be there of all places. They all turned to one another and had one thought in unison _' We need to find him now!'_

" Oh and I also have reason to believe the Champion knows Ash and where he is, so I suggest you start going."

And with that said all the Elite Four and Champions rushed out of the area save Bertha, Agatha and Glacia. They walked to the stair and started to chat with one another.

" So do you think he will be there?" Glacia. "Probably I want him to take over my position as Head of the Elite Four of Sinnoh." Bertha." But he might not be there." Glacia. "Well lets see what we see when we get there." Agatha.

They all knew that Ash was an extraordinary boy, he had so much potential and so much motivation that he was considered as a true Pokemon Master in their eyes. Much more than what the three were in their Prime.

So now the story begins with the new Journey and a whole lot of Fun to come. But somewhere in Fumos something is stirring, something evil that will black out the light and Ash/Hiroshi must be ready to fight. To be the knight he swore to be. That will be soon. Really soon.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the extended chapter post schedule. High School is tough and since im a Junior we have to make sure we have all our credit. So I need to break from time to time so I thank you for your patience for the new chapters. With that I start with the new chapters and the next one the Harem will start after Dec 5 when the Polls are done. So it might be a little longer than what you guys want it to be. Sorry but I got to make sure you guys get what you want for the time being. So Adios Estagupa ( Goodbye, see ya later).**


	4. Story Notice: Clarification

**Hello everyone. I am just writing this down to tell you guys of some of the confusing stuff in the story. For one some of the words are missing because im using microsoft Word Online which has some problems when the file chapter is downloaded onto your computer. Another is that when I talked about the storm wiping out the pokemon, I meant the ones in the Fumos Region that are found usually in kalos. Another is that the Poll I have set up are the ones that are either not much or rarely besides Cynthia. But I will make a few adjustments so be ready for the new chapters also. I am sorry to inform you all that the next chapter will be 1 week after the poll ends then the usual 2 week post will be back up. Sorry for any inconvenience. So please be patient. I am terribly sorry about this. **


	5. Story Announcement

Hello everyone Guahanboy here, now I know what most of you might be thinking have I discontinued the story or have I abandon it do to the long inactivity. Well the answer is neither. I have been watching alot of X & Y pokemon just catch up on the story and to create new chapters and I have recently found it hard to find suitable canon characters and events to use so I don't have to use a bunch of OCs. SO I will be putting this story on hold for now until X & Y is complete and on . You guys can Adopt it if you want just please don't say Im just Abandoning it. So I will be doing another story to keep my self busy until x & Y is complete. I'll start a Naruto fic like the Neglection fics I have been reading and to see if it might spark a few old writers to start again on them or to adopt the others but my own will be based on most of the fics I read that got me so riled up when I was reading it only to be pissed off when it showed it was only updated 2-3 years ago. So I will be trying it out. Hope you guys like the future fics I'll be making. Se ya.


End file.
